Blink
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Mark Callaway The Phenomenal Undertaker meets a blind girl, who has started working for the WWE...How will she effect his life? And more importantly...How will she change his life?[Mark Callaway,OC]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ever wake up one morning and wish you could blink and only see the good things in life and not the rotten shit life throws at you?

This is my story…From the very beginning, my parents marriage was doomed…They were married at 18, had me at 20…and were divorced by 23…yup…dad always referred to it as being married to the bitch from hell…which I really could argue with him on that one…mom was practically married to her job instead of dad…the worst part is every night when she got home, she'd dismiss the baby sister…and as soon as dinner was started, she'd start drinking…Scotch, Brandy, Vodka, Beer, Margarita's…what ever it took to forget what happened at work that day…Since mom was a lawyer…she argued her case to the judge during the divorce trial…and got custody of me…I was allowed to see my father 3 days every month…

Dad eventually got tired of trying to get more time with me…and took off with his leggy, big busted, blonde secretary, that he'd been "banging" as mom put it…He moved to Alaska…or Hawaii…I forget…I was only 7 when he stopped coming around…I got two phone calls from him a year…birthday and Christmas…I learned to live with it…but of course, after dad took off permanently she started drinking worse…if that was at all possible…believe me…it was…

When I was 10…I was playing dress up with the baby sitter…and we were in the bathroom…she was putting moms make up on my face…when we heard mom stumble in the front door, dropping her brief case by the couch and shuffling into the bathroom where we were…Mom said, "Okay Nina…you're free to go." Nina nodded and said, "Yea, Mrs. Berg…See you tomorrow Sami…" I smiled and said, "Okay, bye Nina." It was a good thing Nina was a slow walker…because, she heard mom start yelling at me…Her breath reeked of booze…the last couple of months she had started up drinking before she even got home, so by the time she got home, she was fairly toasted.

Mom kept yelling at me…it was more like screaming, but I was trying to ignore her, she always took her bad days out on a yelling match at me…I had been sitting on a wooden stool in front of the vanity mirror…and I was looking pretty close to see the wild job Nina had done with the eye liner…I looked like a really grown-up…the last thing I heard mom say was "I have told you repeatedly not to play in my make up, and yet you still insist on doing it…I think it's time I taught you a lesson…" She grabbed my hair in the back of my head…and slammed me face first into the mirror…The mirror shattered into a million pieces…I was knocked unconscious …and mom passed out.

Thank God for Nina or I would have bled to death…

When I woke up at I'm guessing hours later…I had a bandaged around my head and eyes…and couldn't see through it…The nurse came in and said, "Samantha Berg…is that correct?" I said, "Most people call me Sami…" She said, "I'm Dr. Alexandra Hill…I'm sorry to have to tell you this but after your mother slammed your head into the mirror…the pieces of mirror shredded certain parts of your eyes…and it left you blink in both eyes…there is an operation to have the process reversed…but you can't have it until you're older…children don't have this operation…"

It was kind of a mixture of feelings…I was dumb founded…but pissed…but also sad. Mom went to prison…even she couldn't argue her way out of that one…I went to a private institution for the blind in New York City…Through the years, I learned everything I needed…and I even went to college to become a writer…I had a special laptop made for me…it actually talked back to me…and read e-mails for me…and also ran off voice commands. I loved writing…it was fun…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Through the years me and my best friend Jamie…had grown up together…we meet when we were 5…while I was in New York City, she was in Manhattan…and her folks would bring her to see me on the weekends…or they come get me and I'd stay with them for the weekend…Currently we are living in a 2 bedroom 1 bathroom apt. with my Male Rotwieler Seeing Eye dog Sneaker Pimp…Cause he is always busted sleeping with or eating our sneakers…

Okay so you know my name Samantha Berg…most people call me Sami…I'm 23 years old…5'10" and 125 lbs. I have brownish-blonde hair to my waist and brown eyes…

Jaime and I had started watching Monday Night WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) wrestling religiously…as of late…Well I listened more, then watched for obvious reasons. On a hunch and a dare from Jamie, I applied for a writer's position with the WWE…I laughed the whole way to the post office to mail in my resume and application.

About a week later, we were sitting in the living room…and Sneaker jumped up and started growling…while he was leaning against me…I said, "James, someone must be coming to the door…" I called Jaime, James all the time…She said, "Yea, I can hear a couple of voices." All of a sudden there was a knock on the door…Sneaker let out a couple of barks as Jaime headed for the front door and said, "Oh pipe down Pimp." She opened the door and said, "Holy Shit." I said, "James…what's going on?" Jaime said, "Uh…Sami you're never going to believe this in a million years." I said, "Girl…don't make me send Sneaker over there after your ass…just tell me."

Jaime said, "Well, for starters…remember when you laughed your ass off all the way to the post office last week…thinking you wouldn't never hear from the WWE?" I said, "Yes." She said, "Well, someone's here from the WWE to I believe interview you for a job." I said, "Girl…stop." Jaime said, "I'm serious…we've known each other for 17 years…I highly doubt there here to interview me as a valet for someone…" I said, "Well, don't just stand there with your mouth hanging open…and doing your best impression of a fish, invite who ever it is in…ya dork." She said, "Please do come in Ma'am…" The man walked in with his cocky attitude…and Jamie showed him to the living room…and as I stood up, Jamie said, "Samantha Berg, I'd like you to meet Linda McMahon."

I grabbed Jamie arm because I almost fell over…and said, "James…you didn't tell me it was Mrs. McMahon…" Linda spoke up and said, "Just call me Linda honey…this is just a very informal meeting…we know we already want to hire you…we know about your disability…but as soon as we started calling your contacts…they all reassured us, we'd be getting on hell of a writer if we hired you…I just came to meet you…and invite you to the Royal Rumble Pay Per-View tomorrow night, here in New York City, at Madison Square Garden…You can bring whom ever you like…we have special seating for you a friend and also I'm assuming your seeing eye dog.."

I said, "Sneaker?" She said, "Is that his name? He's quite adorable…and quite friendly." I said, "He can tell if you're nice or if you're going to hurt me…otherwise he wouldn't be letting you touch him right now…" She said, "How did you know I was petting him?" I said, "I can hear your bracelet jingle a little as you pet him…" Jamie said, "His name is Sneaker Pimp…cause he's always running off with out sneakers." Linda giggled a little…and said, "So would you like to be our guest tomorrow night?" I said, "Absolutely…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

So the following evening…I had on levis, black steel toed boots and a black tank top on that let an inch of my bare mid-drift show…plus my navel ring and the circle I had tattooed around my navel…and pulled my hair up into a pony tail…Jaime had on her Kane t-shirt on, with levis and her steel toes also…she left her hair down…

I had Sneaker on his leash…and we were walking around the outside of the arena…but where all the fans were in line getting autographs from their favorite wrestlers…Jamie had been begging me to stand in line with her for the last 45 minutes so she could get Kane's autograph…She said, "Please Sami…Pretty please…I didn't decided to look this hot for the other fans…I have got to see him once…"

I giggled and said, "Oh alright…goodness…I've never seen any one put up a more determined fight to get her own way…" We stood in line and Sneaker started whining…Jamie said, "Great timing Sneaker…what a time to have to take a pee…" I said, "Don't worry we won't get out of line…" I took his leash off and said, "Okay boy…go pee but you better be back here in 5 minutes…go on…" Sneaker took off fast…

About that time…Mark Callaway and Glenn Jacobs…also known as Undertaker and Kane…were trying to get the autograph session over fast…cause their hands were hurting from all the signing…Mark said, "Man, I just got back from a 3 month vacation and I'm already for another one…" Glenn said, "Stop…you know you missed this shit." All of a sudden Mark could hear someone laughing…and he looked up and there she was…Mark poked Glenn with his signing pen and said, "Dude, look at those two girls…they are hot.."

Glenn looked up and chuckled and said, "Yea…the one on the left is cute…" Mark said, "Babies and puppies are cute…women are gorgeous beautiful and in their case hot…" Glenn laughed at Mark and said, "Man, get your hormones under control…what if they are married or have boyfriends?" Mark said, "Please…like I couldn't get any women I wanted? Get real…you either dork…besides the one on the left has one of your t-shirts on moron."

As we were one person away from the table I said, "So what is going to happen with you and Mr. Right now?" Jamie said, "Please...I told Mr. Right, when he becomes Mr. I Can Keep My Dick In My Pants and Away from other women who aren't me…to give me a call but not before then…" I couldn't help but laugh…and said, "Geez, James you're too much." She said, "Please…do you take that shit from guys?" I said, "No..."

She said, "Then I shouldn't have to either…I'm not going to have a boyfriend who can't be happy having sex with only me…that has to have his fingers in all the other pots around the board." I said, "Yea, but also…when's the last time you saw me dating anyone?" Jaime said, "Like a date and time?" I said, "Yea…"

She said, "Wow…the pressures on now…" I laughed again…and said, "That's because the last guy I actually dated was that 8 year old boy with the eye problem that you used to make fun of all the time…"Jaime said, "What guy?" I said, "Walter…remember he'd be taking and all of a sudden his eyes would go crossed…and you'd say what's the matter with your eyes Wally?" I crossed my eyes and Jaime started laughing and I said, "He would be all 'there ain't nuttin' wrong wit my eyes'…" We both couldn't help but laugh…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Jaime said, "No, you dated that guy Scott a couple of months ago…" I said, "Yea…but he really sucked in bed…and he smelled funny." She said, "What do you mean smelled funny?" I said, "Kind of like a mixture between wax, cat pee, and the evergreen cardboard car air fresheners you hang on the mirrors in your car…that evergreen smell got strong the more he sweat in bed…which was a total turn off…" By the time the guy in front of us moved…we were rolling with laughter so hard, we had tears sliding down our cheeks…

Mark and Glenn stood up and Mark said, "Obviously there's something funny about us…" Glenn said, "You think there young ladies are laughing at us 'Taker?" (Called him Taker cause their not allowed to break character in front of fans.) Mark said, "Yea, Kane, I do believe they are laughing at us…"

I straightened up and said, "No, Sorry gentlemen…It's just two old friends remembering too much about the past." Mark said, "Okay…So do you beautiful ladies have names…or do we get to play a guessing game…" Jamie said, "I'm Jamie and this is Samantha…" I said, "Sami." Irritated…she said, "Sorry Sam…This is Sami…She hates Samantha." Mark said, "Any particular reason why?" I said, "Sure…my mother named me…that's reason enough…" As Glenn and Mark signed Jamie's photo…she said, "What time are we meeting Linda McMahon again?" I said, "Around 6…"

I whistled as loud as I possibly could…and Sneaker came running over…and stood in front of me…I squatted down…and said, "Good boy…did you find yourself a girlfriend yet…" He barked a couple of times…and then licked my face…I walked away with Sneaker and Mark said, "Your friend seems kind of mad…Did I say something wrong?" Jamie said, "Nah…nothing you did…she'd explain if it didn't piss her off so much…"

Jamie smiled at Glenn and walked away…she came over to me and said, "You know something, I could really marry that Glenn Jacobs…he's one hunky piece of delicious meat…I could do things to that boy that would frighten trees." I laughed again…and said, "You're so bad James…" She said, "What's the use of meeting Kane and looking this damn good, If I can't throw in a little bad…for the evening."

After the autograph session, We meet with Linda McMahon…and she had a body guard escort us to our seats…and we settled in for the show…it was amazing…We watched the show and on our way to the office to sign the contract with Mr. McMahon and Linda…we passed by Mark and Glenn…I knew it had to be them…Jamie had a super grip on my hand…

I said, "Jamie is my hand turning blue yet?" She said, "No why?" I said, "Cause I was just trying to figure out if you have a hold of my hand or did your hand suddenly turn into a vise grip." Jamie rubbed my hand and said, "I'm so sorry…" I said, "It was Mark and Glenn huh." She said, "How could you tell?" I said, "Other then the death grip? I could smell them…Mark Callaway is the only one who smells like cologne and worn leather…Mmmm…very nice…"

Mark said, "There are those two girls again…and they are with Steve…he doesn't show fans around the back area…unless he's taking them to see Vince." Glenn said, "Could be…You don't think they are related to Vince and Linda do you?" Mark said, "God I hope not…otherwise…how else am I going to seduce Sami.." Glenn said, "Damn…moving a little fast aren't you?"

Mark said, "Don't think I don't know you're thinking the same thing about that little Jamie girl…I saw how she smiled at you before she walked away from the table earlier." Glenn smiled and said, "Okay…I surrender…but I'd rather marry her then seduce her…I could do things to her that would scare the shit right out of her."

I meet with Vince…and in the process of signing my contract…Vince gave Jamie a job as well…she was going to be a valet…for one of the wrestlers…but wasn't told which one yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"So how have you been doing since Sara's funeral?" Glenn asked while putting his boots on. Mark let out a heavy sigh and looked at the man he'd been best friends with for the last 10 years…since he was 25 and Glenn was 20…No one knew him like Glenn did…Mark took a deep breathe and said, "I guess I'm fairing okay…I don't know why I was flirting with those little girls tonight…I feel like I was cheating on her."

Glenn said, "Mark, Sara's been gone for 6 months…no one expects you to just go on like nothing happened…You already know you have to put on a smile…or the Deadman face for the fans…they don't realize her death wasn't scripted…they thought it was part of the show…Page, has been asking about you." Mark glared in Glenn's direction and said, "I don't want that man's name said around me…is that understood?" Glenn said, "C'mon Mark…it wasn't his fault…he tried to grab her before she fell…"

Mark stood up and raised his voice with a thundering… "No Glenn…I don't want to hear it…I told her to stay home…Page kept egging her on to come back on Raw and Smackdown for another feud with him…she didn't want to but some how he talked her into it…I don't know how or why…but she wanted to do it…God Damn Glenn…she was 8 weeks pregnant…when she fell off the top of that fucking cage…that she shouldn't have been on top of in the first place."

Mark ran this hand through his short dark auburn hair. Glenn said, "Mark…I'm sorry…but Sara chose to go up there…she knew what the consequences would have been…and if she could see the way you're behaving right now…she'd never accept the way you've been towards Page…And you know that…" Mark glared at his own reflection in the mirror and then did the dumbest thing possible…with full force behind it…he drove his fist into the mirror…and shattered into pieces…and bloodied his hand…he gathered his stuff and was going to go back to the hotel…

About that time…me and Jamie were walking by their room on our way out to the limo that had picked us up and was going to take us back home…All of a sudden…the door was flung open…and Jamie stopped to tie her shoe…but she didn't stop me…and Sneaker kept going…Mark came bolting out of the dressing room and right into me…Knocking me on my ass…I recognized his scent…leather and cologne…and he roughed out a, "Watch where the hell your going…God Damn fans." It scared the shit out of me…and Jamie ran over and sat on her knees next to me…

Jamie said, "Oh my god, what a bully…Sami, Are you okay honey?" I was kind of silent at first…and she said, "Sam…" I moved a little and said, "Yea…I think I'm okay…My left wrist hurts though… I landed wrong on my wrist and it hurts to the point where it is making me nausea." Jamie said, "You might have sprained it…" I said, "Great…I hate hospitals…" She said, "You want to sit there…or get up…" I said, "Let me sit here for a minute…I feel like my equilibrium is off.."

A deep voice said, "Probably because you were taken off your feet so fast." I jumped and grabbed onto Jaime's arm…She said, "Its okay…its just Glenn…" I pulled my knees into my chest and stood up with Jamie and Glenn walked over and said, "Are you guys okay?" Jamie said, "Other then my best friend getting run over by the Deadman Inc. Train…couldn't be better…"

Glenn said, "I'm really sorry…that was my fault…I'm the one who pissed him off." I said, "And if he acts this way every time he's mad…I gotta know…why would you intentionally piss him off?" Glenn said, "We were discussing something and the discussion got out of hand…he actually punched out a mirror in the dressing room…and barrel out of the room full steam ahead." I said, "And yet I ask again…why would you want to piss him off?" Glenn said, "Because I was trying to get him to talk to me about something personal…and he was being stubborn…I figured if I pissed him off enough he'd talk."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Glenn said, "So can I give you guys a lift somewhere?" I said, "Right now…I'm going to the Emergency Room…for the damage done by Steam Boat Mark…other then that…Linda McMahon has a limo waiting out back for us…" Jaime said, "If you'd like to come…you're more then welcome…" I said, "James…stop flirting and let's go…go…wait…where's Sneaker?" I was feeling around on the ground for his leash…but couldn't find it…

Jaime said, "I don't know…I was so busy making sure you was okay…I didn't see where he went." We heard a scream down the hall…and Jamie and I said, "Sneaker." I whistled down the hall…and Glenn was standing there…and saw this huge Rotwieler coming towards us…and he backed behind us…Jamie said, "Problem?" Glenn smiled and said, "I like big dogs…but for some reason…they don't fancy me too much." Jamie said, "It's because you're so much bigger then them…they feel threatened…they think if they see you around their female owners…that she will get rid of him…getting a bigger model…" Glenn said, "Ooh…they still don't like me…"

Sneaker bumped my knee with his head…and I squatted down and said, "Just where have you been young man?" A feminine voice said, "Down in my dressing room…I'm assuming that animal is yours." Jamie said, "It's Trish Stratus." I stood up and said, "Sorry Ms. Stratus…Sneaker here…is a ladies dog…" Trish giggled and said, "It's okay…I was having my weekly honey full body massage, and he came in and was licking my toes…it just scared me a little." I said, "Sneaker…you know better then that…I really am sorry about the scare…honey is his weakness…" She said, "No…really it's okay…I don't mind a scare every once in a while…Hey…aren't you the new writer that Linda and Vince are bringing in?"

I said, "Yes…Sami Berg." I shook her hand…and she said, "Nice to meet you…when are you starting?" I said, "In about 3 days, when you guys leave…me, Jamie and Sneaker will be going with you." Trish said, "I really hate to pry…but someone said you was…well…Kind of.." I said, "Blind?" Trish said, "Yea." I said, "Yes…I am…no big deal though…I still got the job…just cause I can do the job." She said, "Cool." Jamie said, "Sam…are you ready to go?" I said, "Sure…it was nice meeting you Trish." She said, "Yea…same here…talk to you later." I said, "Okay."

I turned and walked with Jamie and Glenn…who couldn't stop sneaking looks at each other…While we were sitting in the limo…I shoved Jamie on the same side as Glenn…and I laid down on the other side…with Sneaker on the floor board by me…I was laying there…and Glenn said, "I didn't know you was blind Sami." I said, "Yea…one of life's unfortunate 'gotcha' jokes." Glenn said, "Was you born with out your vision?" I said, "Nope…I had it until I was 10…and then it was gone…"

Glenn said, "Without a reason?" I said, "No…there was a reason…I really don't wish to discuss it…Jamie you can tell him if you'd like…I'm sleepy." Jamie said, "Take a nap…it's going to be about another 30 minutes…until we hit the ER…with all this friggen traffic." I turned over and faced the back of the seat I was laying in and actually fell asleep in 3 minutes…

Jamie heard my breathing get slower and slower so she knew I was sleeping…Jamie said, "Sami was 10…and her mother in her drunken shambles found Sam playing in her make up after work…and well pretty much pitched a big ass fit…it ended with her mom grabbing her head and slamming her face first into the vanity mirror…and it shattered...some major damage was done to her, because shattered pieces of mirror shredded her corneas…no other damage came from it…the retina's, pupils and lens's were all in tact…the corneas have a major amount of scar tissue on them…not to mention a few slivers of broken mirror still in it…there was too much damage to save her sight…" Glenn said, "Jesus Christ…how awful…what kind of mother would do that…Will she ever get her vision back?"

Jamie said, "Yea, the doctors said once she hit 18, she'd be able to have a cornea transplant for both eyes…and it would restore her vision…so she's been on the waiting list for 2 corneas since she was 18…she's at the point now where she doesn't care if she ever gets to see again…I think she might be liking not having to see the world any more." Glenn said, "I can't imagine going through something like that…I think maybe Mark should apologize for knocking her over." Jamie said, "Only if he wants to…don't force him to…cause if she finds out you made him…well she can get pretty temperamental."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

When we got to the ER…Jamie was right my wrist had been sprained…the doctor put a brace on it…and sent us on our way…When we dropped off Glenn at the hotel…He climbed out and said, "Would you like to come in for some dinner?" Jamie said, "It's up to Sami…" I smiled and said, "I don't mind…" We emerged from the limo and went inside…Glenn said, "Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable at a table…or would you rather eat in my room?" Jamie said, "You're room…some people give Sami shit about Sneaker…" Glenn said, "Okay…C'mon up…" We rode on the elevator and went into Glenn's hotel room…he kept it nice and clean…

I sat on the couch, while taking my jacket off…Sneaker laid by my feet…Glenn ordered room service and while Jamie and Glenn ate at the table…I stayed on the couch, listening to the TV…to give them some time to talk alone. Glenn and Jamie talked a lot about things…Glenn said, "It's a shame that only Sami is coming with us…I was hoping to get to know you better.." Jamie smiled and said, "Wish granted…I signed a contract tonight with Sami…I'm going to be a valet." Glenn said, "Really?" All the while…thinking he really needed to talk with Vince about assigned Jamie to him.

They talked a little more…and before they realized it…it was 2 a.m. and I had fallen asleep on the couch. Jamie decided to just let me sleep…and her and Glenn retired into his bedroom…the little hussy…she just didn't want to wake me up…that and she decided she wanted to get to know Glenn better…yea I'm sure..

In the morning, I woke up…and was a little on the groggy side…I could hear Glenn and Jamie laughing and what sounded like wrestling in the bedroom…someone knocked on the door…and When Glenn didn't leave the bedroom to answer it…I figured he didn't hear…so I walked over after running my fingers through my hair a little…Sneaker right by my side…I unlocked the door and opened it…the familiar smell of Cologne and Leather came at my face…and Sneaker immediately remembering it was Mark who knocked me down the night before…started growling so deep it scared me…

Mark walked pasted me and into the hotel room and said, "Great…first fans now ring rats…" OH NO HE DIDN'T…I whipped around to follow the sound of his voice and said, "Excuse me? I know you don't remember…or probably don't care who I am…but you'd better watch your mouth sir…I have never been nor will I ever be a ring rat…and if you address me as one again…though I may be blind…It doesn't mean I won't knock you on your ass for a change." Sneaker's growling was getting on my nerves "Sneaker…Zip it." I snapped at him…he laid down with a little whine.

Mark said, "Lady, who the hell do you think you are? Do you even know who the hell I am?" I bowed and said, "Oh forgive me wise one…Like I didn't know my presents was graced by Mark Callaway, the fearless Undertaker…Well, I have to be honest with you…you and your ring persona…neither of them impress me very much…especially when you are rude and arrogant…and even more so when you knock people on the ground and don't apologize for being in the wrong."

Mark said, "I'm a guy who came a long way from lunch." I said, "Oh please, then don't let me keep you from the slop buckets (Fancy way of saying Pig Pin)." Mark said, "Look lady, I don't know who you are…and at this point I really don't give a shit…I had a really bad night…so stay out of my way you fucking ring rat."

I had pretty much had enough…I felt around on the ground with my foot and stomped on it as hard as I could…as Mark was bouncing around and cussing…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

As soon as Mark started bellowing about his foot…Glenn and Jamie ran out of the bedroom…fully dressed to my surprise…which the only way I knew that was because Jamie ran over and grabbed me…and I grabbed her back…she was still clothed…and if she wasn't before…then that was the fastest dressing job in the history of being naked.

Glenn said, "What the hell is going on out here?" Mark said, "That God Damn Ring Rat, pounced on my foot…" I said, "That's the third time he's called me a ring rat…do it again and I'm sicking Sneaker on you…Mr. American Bad Ass." Glenn said, "Mark…you dumbass she's not a ring rat…this is Jamie and Sami…remember them from last night…Jamie came and got our autographs…Sami is the new writer for the WWE…and Jamie is going to be a valet for one of the wrestlers. Sami is also the same one you knocked on the ground last night and thought she was a fan."

Mark said, "Oh SHIT!" Glenn said, "Yea…would you like me to get the Jaws of Life now…you know to dislocate your foot from your extremely big mouth?" Mark said, "Yes…please." I couldn't help but giggle…Mark said, "Oh I know she's laughing at me now…" I smiled and said, "And…you expected me not too?" Jamie said, "He didn't hurt you again did he?" I said, "No, James I'm okay…" She said, "Sam…I wish you'd stop getting yourself into trouble…goodness one outing with you…and you got hit on by Triple H, Flirted with by Undertaker…signed a contract for a job…got me a job…then got yourself knocked down by the runaway Deadman train…sprained your wrist…picked a fight with a guy whose fairly larger then you…and then you laugh about all of it…One of these days girl…you'll get your sight back and then you'll see all the damage you've done."

I cracked up laughing and said, "Yea…but it's not today Jamie…it's not today…"

Mark said, "Well, I feel like a big ole loser…I just got my ass beat by a blind lady." I said, "Oh…don't make it sound so bad…all I did was stomp on your toes with the heel of my boot…don't be such a baby." Mark said, "But it hurt." I said, "Yea…giving you something to remember before you go calling someone a ring rat…especially when I warned you once prior to actually taking physical action."

Jamie said, "See that's where he messed up…that all you get from Sam…one warning…and then POW…physical contact, sidelines you with some pain from her…free of charge…but of course you deserved it…you're the one who knocked her down, causing her to sprain her wrist."

Mark said, "That was you?" I knew he was pointing to me and I nodded and said, "Yep." Mark said, "I'm sorry…well I'm double sorry…once for the sprained wrist and once for the ring rat comment…Will you let me make it up to you?" I said, "Someday…"

Mark thought 'Well, that's something.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

After a few months on the road with the Wrestling tour…Jamie and Glenn were pretty cozy with each other…and chances are if they were fogging up the windows of Glenn's rented SUV…it was not because someone locked them in there…Me and Mark on the other hand…had really started to enjoy each others company…talking after the shows every night…the two subjects we avoided with each other without realizing it was why I was blind…and the fact that Mark had been married and his wife had been accidentally killed during a wrestling show…I didn't know about his Wife…and he didn't know why I was blind…

We would meet in the middle of the ring after the shows…after the crew took the ropes down…and would sit or lay in the middle and he'd talk with me while I was writing up a new script…something to make the censors crazy…Mark loved to read my work and we were very comfortable with each other…I think in my own way I was having feeling for Mark that I shouldn't have been…and I just kept them to myself…I didn't even tell Jamie…and I told that girl everything…

One night, I had finished the script so we were just sitting there laughing about the way a few of the writers kept making Glenn's character Kane funny…they had him kissing girls, talking and having fun…which Glenn really enjoyed…and with Jamie by his side…the duo was unstoppable…Yup you guessed it, Glenn got a hold of Vince and practically begged to let him have Jamie as his valet.

Mark said, "So, I know we never talk about it…but…" I stopped him and said, "You want to know how I became blind...right?" Mark said, "Yea…how'd you know?" I said, "Someone always does…" Mark said, "You don't have to tell me…you can always tell me it's none of my damn business…I don't mind." I smiled and said, "No…I don't mind…I'd been avoiding the subject for a while…I guess now is as good a time as any to talk about it right…" Mark said, "Sure…As long as you want to."

I settled and got comfortable…and breathed in and out heavy a couple of times and said, "Well…I was 10…and it had been 7 years since my parents divorced…and my mother was heavily into drinking anything alcohol she could get her hands on…it didn't get really bad until my dad moved out of the states with his big breast blonde secretary, who he'd been cheating on my mother with when they were still married…and that last year she had started to drink before she even got home…so by the time she got home that night she was fairly shit faced…"

I moved around a little and my body temperature went cold every time I told the story…I touched my lips with my freezing cold finger tips trying to remember all the details…I let out a heavy sigh and continued, "So, Mom let the baby sitter go home…when she walked into the bathroom she saw me playing in her make-up and started yelling and screaming at me about it…but after living with her for those 7 years, you learn how to tune drunks out…and well the last thing I remember hearing her say was 'I have told you repeatedly not to play in my make up, and yet you still insist on doing it…I think it's time I taught you a lesson'…she grabbed my hair at the back of my head and slammed my face into the vanity mirror…the baby sitter hadn't fully left the house…she called the cops and an ambulance…but the shattered pieces of mirror had done damage to my corneas, for some strange reason, it didn't damage my lens's, pupils or anything else…just my corneas…so doctors said I'd have to wait until I was at least 18 for a double cornea transplant to get my vision back…so I've been on a waiting list since I was 18."

Mark said, "Jesus…How do you come back from something like that?" I said, "Not easily…obviously I have a lot of hate towards my mother…She was a lawyer and even she couldn't argue her way out of child abuse and attempted murder…which is what the courts threw at her…she's still in prison…and I lived in a private institution for the blind in up state New York…Jamie's parents brought her up there or took me to stay with them every weekend…I stayed in that place until I was 17…and me and Jamie got an apt…the same one we live in right now…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Mark said, "So I guess you and Jamie are pretty close." I said, "Yea…we've been best friends for the last 18 years…we meet when we were five…it was friendship at first sight…I think she's a saint…I honestly think she's the one reason I never lost it in the last 13 years…I think that's why I love hearing her with Glenn…he seems to like her an awful lot…and I know she's deserved this kind of love and affection from a guy whose interested in her and not her money…" Mark said, "Money? She doesn't give off the impression of having money."

I said, "Her parents died about 2 years ago and left her an obscene amount of money…I was sitting next to her when their wills had been read…it was nothing but a bunch of great stock exchanges and business deals that just turned out to be worth…oh…I'd say anywhere between 16.5 and 20 billion dollars…So believe me you may see her in a pair of levis with holes in the ass and knees…but believe me…that's just her saying 'Hey…I might have money…but from the way I dress…it hasn't gone to my head…yet.' And believe me…she always adds that yet in there…she keeps saying one of these days she's going to take the money and buy a small country with it and fix it up and make it Jamie World…"

We started laughing…and then Mark got really quiet…I said, "Mark…Are you still here?" I didn't hear anything…so I moved around and crawled on my hands and knees over to him and slightly touched his chest with my hand…and said, "Mark, are you okay?" Mark came out of his trance and said, "Yea…I'm fine…" I said, "Try again…I can tell your lying." Mark said, "Oh…it's nothing…you just remind me of someone who used to laugh and smile like you…"

I touched the bottom of his neck and said, "I remind you of Sara don't I?" Mark sat up fast and said, "How do you know about her?" I said, "Glenn…he didn't tell me the whole story just that you had lost someone you'd once loved with everything you had…and her name was Sara and that it was tattooed on the nape of your neck. Don't worry, he didn't tell me anything personal…I promise…"

Mark stood up and said, "God Damn it…" I jumped to me feet and could hear him stalking around on the mat of the ring…and I caught his arm just by chance and stopped him dead in his tracks and said, "Please…Mark…don't be mad at Glenn…I asked him if something bad had happened to you…cause you always seem to be holding something back…and I just got this sad vibe from you…I can always tell when someone's sad just by the tone of their voice…" Mark grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand off his arm and leaned over and ran my fingers across this throat…I'm assuming where his Sara tattoo was…and he said, "This is off limits…don't go poking around in my business Samantha…That's the fastest way to piss me off…Sara was and is none of your business…"

I said, "I'm sorry Mark…I never meant to upset you…I swear." Mark said, "All you damn woman think the same thing and say the same thing…I never meant to do this…I never meant to do that…well you never mean to do anything…but yet you always seem to do it." Mark threw my wrist away…like he was trying to throw me away…then got out of the ring and stalked back to the back…I'm sure to either yell at Glenn…or to just go back to the hotel…

I walked over and picked up my laptop and grabbed Sneaker and we walked to the back…and I went back to the hotel…I wanted to cry...but nothing would come out and couldn't imagine why he was touchy about the subject…I was mad at myself for even saying anything…I was really hoping if he yelled at Glenn…that Glenn wouldn't be mad with me…I called Glenn's cell-phone and warned him ahead of time…Glenn said it was okay…and understood…

While I was sitting in my hotel room when my cell phone went off...and I answered it was my eye specialist…I said, "Hello Dr. Beckman, How are you?" He said, "Just fine Samantha dear…I've got some news for you…" I said, "Really…good or bad, cause I could really use good right now…" He chuckled over the phone line and said, "Yes…It's great news Sam…We got two cornea donors…we need to get you to Chicago…cause that's where they are…and I'll meet you there and we'll do the surgeries there." I said, "Are you serious…please tell me you're not joking…" He laughed again and said, "No Samantha I'm serious…how about we set this up for tomorrow morning at 6 a.m." I said, "You've got it."

We hung up and I called the airlines for a ticket…and then called Jamie and let her know…she wouldn't be able to get time off…but Vince knew I had been waiting for that call…so he gave me two months off…Jamie and Glenn gave me a ride to the air port…and before I got on the plane, I gave both of them a hug and said, "Glenn…do me a favor." He said, "Sure, Sam…what is it?" I said, "Tell Mark I'm sorry…but don't tell him why I left…I figure it's no ones business but the three people standing here…" Glenn said, "You go it…" I hugged each of them again and got on the plane leaving for Chicago.

I had the surgeries the next morning…as Mark was sitting down to breakfast with Jamie and Glenn…He said, "Do you guys know where Samantha is…I wanted to talk to her this morning…but she's not answering her phone in her room." Jamie said, "She decided to take a vacation…a 2 month one to be exact…Had a few things with Sneaker to get done." Glenn said, "But she did want us to tell you, she's sorry..." Mark said, "Damn it…I was kind of rough on her last night and I wanted to apologize for it." Glenn said, "Well…you could probably call her cell phone…but she's going to have it shut off for about the first week she's gone…other then that…you should apologize for your behavior…you big bully."

Naturally Mark felt like shit...But he couldn't fix anything till Samantha came back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After two months of having my vision back…Certain things still came in a bit blurry when I was trying to see in the dark…but everything else was great…colors, lights…everything…It felt so great to finally have it all back…everything I had been missing. I took a plane to California to catch up with the wrestling tour…I didn't tell Jamie when I'd be returning…I knew if I walked down the hallway in the arena…she'd see me…I had on levis, black steel toed boots and a black sleeveless t-shirt on that said, "Naughty Angel" in Red letters across the chest…and showed off a little mid-drift…I left my hair down…and also had returned Sneaker to the SPCA for the Blind…so they could give him to someone new who was blind.

I was walking back stage and all these familiar voice came flooding back to me…I didn't recognize them by face…but their voices I knew…I stopped and talked to a few of them…and they were pretty happy for me about having the surgery to get my vision back…but I really wanted to see Jamie…I ran into Jeff Hardy and he said, "Hey sweets…I heard the great news…" He gave me a kiss on the cheek and a big bear hug…Jeff Hardy was someone I had frequent talks with about his scripts…he was a sweet guy with too many girlfriends…

I said, "Thanks…have you seen Jamie?" He said, "Yea…her, Glenn and Mark are down in the ring…practicing for their match tonight with Marc (Bub-Buh Dudley) & Devon (D-Von Dudley)…" I smiled and said, "Thanks." We hugged again and I went towards the ring area…

I walked out and stood on the ramp looking around and taking it all in…thinking wow…I've missed seeing so much…I bet the area looks awesome filled to it's capacity…I started walking down the ramp and I said, "Excuse me…Does anyone know where James is at?" Jamie's head popped up she knew that voice…then she squealed… "SAMI!" She took off running and practically tackled me with a huge bear hug…I said, "Jesus girl…you'd of thought I'd been gone for years." She said, "It feels like it…so did it work…did it?" I said, "You can see me can't you?" She said, "You smart ass…you know exactly what I'm talking about." I said, "Yea...it worked…"

Jamie said, "I'm so glad Sam…How does it feel?" I said, "Well…it feels kind of funny…I mean…I have someone else's corneas in my eyes…in order to get them…that person is dead…so it's feels even weirder." Jamie said, "Yuck…Sami." I said, "Well…there's actually no un-gross way to say it…" Jamie giggled and said, "True…" We turned around and stared at the guys in the ring and I said, "Okay…so whose who?" Jamie said, "Well…Black Deadman Inc t-shirt…Mark…obviously…White T-shirt is Glenn…"

I said, "Damn…they are friggen giants…OH god…the boy is covered in tattoos…you didn't tell me that." She said, "I didn't think I had to…you can usually smell a tattoo at 16, 000 miles…Anyways…the two camouflage wearers are Marc and Devon." I said, "I'm so going to down play having my eye sight back…Don't you say anything…just sort of nudge Glenn and let him know…"

Jamie said, "You're terrible…but that's why were best friends." We laughed as I took her arm and walked down to the ring and she sat me down…I didn't even have to see or smell if Mark was around…I automatically knew who he was by his Sara tattoo…I know I was probably pushing it…but I was really hoping he'd talk to me about her…you know the whole open up thing…but Mark didn't really strike me as the type of guy who was really into opening up to the touchy feely stuff…

When it was Glenn's turn to bounce in the ring, Mark came over and leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" I turned towards him and said, "Sure…Now…or later?" Mark said, "Well, preferably now…and some where private…" So Mark took my hand and placed it on his elbow…cause he knew that's what I usually grabbed for people to lead me somewhere…I went with him and we just walked to the back into the hall a good ways from the ring…

Mark sat on one of the big trunks and said, "You wanna sit?" I said, "No thanks…jet lag from the plane…if I sit it'll make it worse." Mark said, "I just wanted to get you alone and apologize for going off the deep end the last time we talked…I know it wasn't your fault…and I know you didn't mean any harm…I was just wound up a little tight…"

I said, "Listen Mark…I know you're uncomfortable with talking about Sara…I get that now…but hey if you ever need someone to talk to…let me know I'm all ears…If you ask Jamie she can tell you I'm a good listener…I may not have all the answers…but I can help you look if you'd like." Mark said, "Right now…a new friendship is welcome…and is much needed…I realize on the Sara subject…I'm still touchy about it…it's almost been 8 months…and I know eventually I'll need to talk about it…but just not yet."

I said, "Fully understood." I leaned over and wrapped my arms around his neck…and we hugged…Mark hugs tight for a big guy…I said, "Mark…Let the air flow through the lungs again…" Mark laughed and said, "Sorry…I forget you're just a little girl…" Now see that statement bothered me…but I wasn't going to fight with him, especially on my day back…

I said, "I'll see you later Mark." He said, "Yea…Later." I turned around and got half way down the hallway when I stopped and turned around and said, "Oh by the way Mark…" Mark looked up from the ground and said, "Yea?" I said, "You have the most unbelievable green eyes I've ever seen." Mark said, "Thanks…" Not getting it at first…Then I left to go back down to the ring…when it finally clicked in him that I had just dropped a hint about seeing and plus walked all the way back to the ring by myself…He ran after me…I was just about to go back through the curtain and down to the ring and join Jamie again when someone grabbed my arm…

Mark spun me around and looked in my eyes and said, "You're eyes…They used to be brown…now their blue…what gives?" I giggled and said, "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to notice…" Mark said, "You had your transplant didn't you…why didn't you tell me?" I said, "It was supposed to be a surprise…Are you surprised?" Mark said, "Hell yes." Mark picked me up and swung me around in circles…and then quickly put me down…every time me and him would talk or have any type of contact…he would always have that same feeling that he was cheating on Sara…We went our separate ways.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Jamie and Glenn both started noticing some different things between me and Mark…Jamie finally decided to get nosy and ask me…We were sitting in the lunch area in the back of the arena one night at one table and Mark and Glenn were across the room at another table with a few other guys there laughing it up…pretty much the only way guys can…

Jamie touched my hand and said, "Girl…what's up with you and Mark? You guys seem a little distant lately…and usually you two are quite the talkative pair." I half smiled and said, "Honestly…I don't know…I think it has something to do with his wife…" Jamie said, "I thought she was dead?"

I said, "Yea…that's what I understood from Mark and Glenn…but there's just something there that he's wanting to hold onto…and I'm not in love with the guy or anything…so he deserves to grieve a little…I mean it hasn't even been a year since she died…and he won't tell me how she died…like it's some kind of top secret story…you know…the whole 'The story no one knew' type of scandal…I don't know…I don't honestly blame him for wanting to grieve…but ever since we got into that fight a couple of months ago…he's been really distant…which isn't like him…but it's expected to someone who loses a loved one."

Jamie said, "Maybe you should try bringing it up again…maybe it would go over smoother then last time." I said, "I really don't suggest anyone do that…I nearly lost a hand for it…and he blew his top big time…He's either got some pent up angry aggression towards someone on this tour…or he's just in a deeper depression then he's willing to admit." Jamie said, "Well…is there any kind of preference for writing scripts…like limitations or wrestlers he refuses to get in the ring with?" I said, "A few…but none really seem to hit home…I mean he doesn't talk about not liking any of them…I think I'll start writing him into matches that will force him to face his demons…whatever they may be…"

Jamie said, "Lord help who ever he's hiding from." I said, "I don't think he's really hiding…I think maybe it goes deeper than that…but I couldn't really say much beyond that." I happened to look up and across the room and saw…Glenn had Mark laughing his ass off…Jamie looked over to see what I was staring at…and she said, "It's a shame he's hung up on the memory of his wife…he's got a really great smile…and he's a lot of fun to talk with when he's around me and Glenn…" I smiled and said, "Yea…he does have a really great smile…and an even better laugh, if and when you can get him to laugh that is…"

Jamie threw her hands up and smacked then on top of the table to wake me out of my daze…and said, "I KNEW IT…I KNEW IT!" She jumped to her feet…and moved closer to me…I was taken back for her making a scene…and said, "What's your major malfunction James?"

She said, "I knew it…You are falling in love with him…why didn't you tell me…you fall for that smile question every time…it wouldn't matter if he had 17 teeth missing, and oblong shaped head… and florescent orange hair…if you're falling in love with him…he always has a nice smile…Girl…you're such a dead give away…" I looked at her like she had just grown 3 heads…realizing she was positively correct…

After a few minutes…of me giving her the evil eye and glaring my ass off at her…the subject was finally dropped…Then out of the silence I said, "I'm not really in love with him…I mean…the man is old enough to be my father…well not really my father…but maybe an extremely older brother…Oh hell I don't know…All I know is I enjoy his company…We have had some great talks…but that's all…I honestly don't believe I feel anything more then that for him."

Oh Yea…BIG FAT LIE!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

About 4 months later, somehow after the Smackdown taping one night…Me and Mark ended up on the same elevator at the hotel…the only two there…Riding up to our rooms…Mark broke the silence first and said, "So little girl…how have you been doing?" I said, "I'm not a little girl…and I'm doing fine." Mark chuckled a little and said, "You're a little girl to me…cause I'm so much older then you…"

I said, "Mark, I'm 23…you're 35…there's not a real big leap there…" Mark said, "Yea…but I feel older then that around you and Jamie…and all those other young ones." I said, "Yes, well if you wouldn't stalk around like you hate everyone…I'm pretty sure…you could have a normal conversation with someone and get to know they are no different then you are."

Mark was leaning against the elevator wall and said, "Oh really?" I said, "Yea…oh really…Can I ask you a personal question…I mean really personal…" Mark was kind of hesitant at first and then finally said, "Sure…go for it." I reached up and touched his SARA tattoo…and said, "What was she like?"

I could automatically feel Mark's blood run cold…and said, "She was beautiful….and loving…and you remind me a lot of her…not with the way you look…but you have the same mannerisms that she had…you have the same smile and you laugh like her…" I said, "Is that why you seem to give off that hate vibe towards me…because I remind you of your wife?" Mark said, "What hate vibe?"

I said, "Sometimes when I'm around you, Glenn and Jamie…and if I laugh or say certain things…you look at me like you're shooting daggers into my heart…Is it because I remind you of Sara?" Mark said, "I certainly never meant to give off that type of vibe…I promise if you feel that way I'm truly sorry…It's just hard to talk with you…when I know we can't get through an entire conversation without me or someone else making you laugh…and all the pain just comes back…"

When the elevator stopped I went to walk off and stopped…Turned around and said, "Mark…I'm sorry you lost Sara…I wish you'd let me help you deal with it…I know it's not easy…but then again…nothing is…but don't forget…when you're ready I'm here…I have to be honest…I miss you Mark…I know it sounds silly…but I miss our conversations after the shows…it's not the same without you…"

Mark said, "Silly little girl…they were just talks…not like we were divulging military secrets." I said, "Maybe not…but I still miss you and our silly little conversations…they weren't all that little or silly to me." Just for some strange reason…I ran my thumb over both of Mark's eye brows…I said, "You're really tense tonight…go get some sleep…you'll feel better in the morning." I reached over and pushed the button for the 6th floor…Mark's floor…and started for my room…as I smiled and walked away.

About five seconds later, someone grabbed my arm between my elbow and shoulder…I was spun around and was face to face with Mark…and said, "What's wrong Mark?" He said, "How did you do that?" I said, "Do what?" He said, "You just did something Sara used to do all the time…she'd run her thumb over my eye brows when she could tell I was tired and tensed up and then tell me to go to sleep that I'd feel better in the morning."

I said, "I can always tell when people are tired…it's more prominent in men then anything…they always have this look on their face. And if you've been thinking about Sara as much as I know you have…then you've got to be tired and have way too much tension…tension shows through your eye brows more then anything…from scowling, to crying, to anger, to sadness…it's all there…the eyes are always the give away point."

Mark said, "Come with me."

And started taking me with him before I even answered…we got back on the elevator and went up to his room…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

When we got there he closed and locked the door…Mark sat me down on the couch…and handed me a picture of a beautiful blonde with brown eyes… (that's not genetically possible…she had to be bottled blonde)…Mark was pacing back and forth in front of me like a caged animal ready to pounce…I stayed perfectly still just looking at the picture…

I said, "This is Sara isn't it?"

Mark said, "Yup…4 years ago…I met and fell in love with that woman…we got married after a very short 3 week romance…but we were happy…13 months ago, she comes to me and tells me she's pregnant…I'm going to be a father…no surprise…it's not the first time…I have two other sons I rarely see from my previous marriage…I was ecstatic…I couldn't believe fatherhood was gracing me again…but this time it was with a woman I loved more then anything in my life…including my career…If at any point in my life Sara wanted me to quit…I was fully prepared to hand Vince McMahon my walking papers…Sara had been involved with a story line with Diamond Dallas Page a month in advanced to her finding out she was pregnant…writers assured me it was done and over…there wouldn't be a sequel…but three days after she found out she was 6 weeks pregnant…they decided to give it one more tussle…I was against it and thought Sara was too…but she changed her mind…said she'd do this one last Pay Per-View…and then that would be it until she had the baby…unless it was just to make an appearance…no fighting or getting physical…"

Mark took a deep breath and paced a little more…and continued, "So we went to the Pay Pre-view…it called for her to climb up on the cage during my hell in a cell match with Page…she didn't care she was a tom boy…it didn't bother her a bit…and I figured if it didn't bother her and she was comfortable…I'd go with it…towards the ending point of the match…both me and page were on top of the cage…and so was Sara…Now the script called for Page to be chasing after her…and me stalking after Page…so that's what we were doing…I grabbed him...socked him…he bumped into Sara…and as she was falling over we both tried to grab her…but she fell 20 feet off the cage to the steel ramp below us…"

Mark sat down on the coffee table with his head in his hands and let out a heavy ass sigh and said, "She was dead before she even got to the hospital…but the doctors still tried everything they could to help…but it was no use…both her and the baby were dead."

I looked over and Mark had slow tears sliding down his cheeks…I crawled over to the coffee table and touched his knee…he never moved…I said, "Mark I'm so sorry…Why didn't you tell me?" Mark stood up and walked away whipping his tears away like they were never there and said, "Why…so you could feel sorry for me…and pity me…I don't need that shit …"

I stood up and said, "I don't feel sorry for you…and I don't pity you…but you've been going through something the last couple of months…and you didn't want to talk about it…but Mark you've got to let it out sometimes…because if you hold it in…it's going to get worse and worse…and you'll go from being depressed, to being angry…to eventually self destruct mode…and I don't want to see that happen…I watched my mother go through it for 7 years…I will not stand by and watch someone else I care for…slowly kill themselves without realizing it…the only difference between you and my mother, is she tried to take me with her…And sometimes I'd like to thank her…because I didn't have to see the bad things going on around me…but sometimes I hate her…cause I missed all the good things."

Mark said, "It's just life little girl…that's the hand God dealt me and Sara…that's it…" I said, "Stop calling me that…I'm not a little girl…I'm far from it…I saw more in the last 13 years then I could ever imagine…and I didn't need my vision for any of it." Mark said, "What do you want from me…you want me to break down crying and tell you everything happens for a reason? You want me to confide in you because you remind me of Sara…We'll you're not her and you could never replace her."

I said, "I don't want to be her…and I don't want to replace her Mark…I'm just a girl standing here telling a guy she's trying to be his friend…Why would I ever want to replace Sara…it's obvious when you think about her she brings you nothing but pain and heartache…If I'm going to be that big of a burden on you…then hell no I don't want to be her…"

It got quiet…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

As silence filled the room, I walked over and touched Mark's cheek and said, "I'm just trying to make you understand there is so much more to life…then pain and heartache." Mark said, "What the hell do you know…you're still a fucking kid." I walked past him and said, "I give up…you'll never see me as anything more then a child…and that really pisses me off…I haven't been a child since I was 10…" Mark said, "It's because you are still a kid…" I said, "Yea…well you tell me…what does it take to prove to you I'm not a kid anymore…huh…you tell me…"

I think at this point we were pretty well frustrated with each other whether it be sexually…physically…mentally…or whatever…I stood there…and Mark walked over and jerked me into his arms like I was a damn rag doll…and laid the roughest kiss on me…but it got softer and more intense the longer we stood there kissing…

Mark grabbed onto my ass and picked me up…and I wrapped my legs around his waist…Mark held onto my waist…while he pulled my shirt off and then my bra…he had my senses reeling…

Oh yea you know exactly what happened!

An hour later, we climaxed at the same time…I moaned out Mark's name and he growled out Sara's…just as he spilled his seed inside me…

I was mortified…needless to say…as soon as Mark pulled out of me and rolled over on his side…I got out of the bed, Mark laid there and watched me…Mark said, "Sami…where are you going?" I was almost in tears…and Mark could hear my voice cracking under pressure…I had all my clothes on except my levis…I pulled them on and said, "I'm not staying here…that's for damn sure." Mark sat up and said, "Why not…what we just did…it was amazing…it was beautiful." I said, "No…what we just did was beautiful and amazing for you and Sara…" I grabbed my red hooded sweat shirt I dropped by the door…and pulled it on…

Mark came out of the bed room into the living room after me…and had his Levis on now…He said, "What's going on? Samantha talk to me…" I said, "Don't call me that…It's simple…Sam…Sami…Hell, I'll even go for little kid…but don't call me Samantha ever again…" Mark grabbed me by the shoulders and sat me still…and said, "Sam…C'mon I want you to stay…" I said, "Mark…you don't want me to stay…you want Sara to stay…it wasn't me you just fucked in there…you fucked Sara…I don't know why I was dumb enough to let myself lose control like that…I'm so stupid." Mark said, "Sami, what in the world are you talking about? You're not stupid."

I pulled away from Mark and stood by the door and said, "Yes, I am Mark…I thought what we did was beautiful and amazing to and thought for some reason, if I did that…that I could get through to you on how I feel about you…but even if I was to stand here right now and tell you I love you…it wouldn't even make a difference…it wouldn't be nearly enough…somewhere in the middle of us being friends and trying to maintain a friendship without bring Sara's name up…I fell in love with you…I don't know why or how…but I did…and the more you called me a little girl…the more it hurt…but I figured you'd eventually come around right?…wrong…"

I got quiet as a few lone tears slid down my cheeks…Mark took a step towards me and I took one away from him…and said, "I'm not a ghost…and I'm not Sara…and I'm not a little girl…I have feelings just like everyone else…but you know what the worst part is Mark…We could go back in that bedroom right now…and fuck each others brains out again…but in the end…you'd end up calling out Sara's name again…and wanting me to be Sara…and I still won't be her…and you still won't see me any other way."

I walked out the door and closed it behind me…Mark went down to my hotel room…but I wasn't there...Jamie answered and told him I never came home from Smackdown tapings…I was probably out clubbing with the Hardy's and few other's. Mark went back to his room and was looking out the window…he saw me walk out into the pouring rain…and start off down the block…I looked back at the hotel…I knew he was watching me…I could feel his eyes on me. I put my earphones in and turned my MP3 player on…and Avril Lavigne's I'm with you came up right away…Kind of fitting for a rainy night…kind of fitting for any one who just had a night like I did…

****

**_Demon Spawn – Sami does have a really sad past…and don't worry you'll find out the whole story…eventually. _**

**_NSB –Well here's Sami's nookie…I wouldn't mind some nookie time either…At least not from Mark. _**

**_Pianogal – My lovely Kim…I'm glad you're enjoying them…but WOMAN! When are we gonna get more of The Contest!_**

**_Nala23 – I'm glad your enjoying it…Here's more! LMAO!_**

**_'Linkin'...If you can't handle that sometimes when people are typing 85 words a minute and are bound to have a typo...then don't review the story if all you're going to do is criticize their misspelled word...it's not worth the time and effort to read something if you're going to be juvenile about it._**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

A couple of days later…I finally turned my cell-phone back on…I had turned it off, cause I didn't want to speak with no one…and I do mean no one…especially Mark…for obvious reasons…When Monday Night Raw came around a few days later…I ran into Jamie and Glenn…Jamie said, "Hey girl…I left a few messages on your voice mail…why haven't you called me back?" I said, "I'm sorry Jamie…I've had a few things on my mind." Jamie smiled at Glenn and said, "It wouldn't have to be a certain 6'10"…325lb…long haired, tattooed, piercing green eyed man…would it?"

I looked at the ground and thought…they didn't know…I would have thought Mark would have told Glenn what happened

I said, "No not especially…I've just been thinking about some things…no biggie…" Jamie automatically knew something was wrong with me…she said, "Glenn, would you excuse us…I think it's time for a girl talk." Glenn kissed the top of her head and said, "Sure…I need to go talk with Mark anyway…" And he turned and left…Jamie pulled me into my office, then closed and locked the door behind her…I sat on my desk and she came over and sat next to me and said, " Okay Sam…spill it." I couldn't hold it in anymore…I immediately broke into tears…Jamie said, "Oh…Sam…what happened?" I said, "I finally did it…I told Mark how I feel about him…of course it was after we made love…and he grunted out Sara's name…but I told him."

Meanwhile, Glenn walked into Mark's dressing room…and Mark was laying down on the couch with his right arm over his eyes, shielding the light…Glenn said, "Mark, what's up with you…you've been acting really weird for the last could of days…" Mark said, "Man…I do not want to talk about it…" Glenn said, "C'mon…tell me…what did you do now…Did you piss off someone…did you and Sami have another fight…" Mark looked over at Glenn and said, "No neither…I hurt Samantha…in a way that is so bad…I may not be able to ever apologize for. And I know she'll never forgive me in a million years."

Glenn said, "C'mon it couldn't be that bad." Mark sat up and rested his elbows on his knees, as Glenn sat beside him on the couch…Mark kept looking between Glenn and the floor beneath him…and said, "I made love to her, last week after Smackdown…I was pretty rough about it…but she seemed to really enjoy it…and didn't say anything about me hurting her…but she did hold on for dear life…Glenn man, I swear if you tell anyone this…I'll kill you." Glenn put his hands up and said, "Don't look at me…I know better then to piss you off…" Mark sighed heavy and said, "It was beautiful with her…I finally started feeling like I was over the loss of Sara…and I must have been thinking about saying good-bye to Sara too much because when we both started cumming…she yelled out my name…in that sexy sort of way that only women can do…and it makes any man crazy…"

Glenn nodded and said, "Fully agreed…so what's so bad about that? You're over losing Sara…you made love to a beautiful lady…and you climaxed together and she moaned your name…I don't think I'm picturing the dilemma…" Mark took a deep breath and said, "Well…I didn't exactly moan out Sami's name…" Glenn said, "Oh no…Just exactly what did you say?" Mark said, "Exactly?" Glenn nodded and Mark said, "Sara." Glenn jumped to his feet and said, "Oh My GOD…Are you completely out of your MIND? Mark! Holy Shit."

Mark stood up and said, "I know…Glenn…believe me I know…it was the stupidest thing I could of done in all my life…I finally find love after Sara…and I go and do something like that…she'll never forgive me…I left 15 voice mails on her cell phone but she won't call me back…If I could just talk to her for 5 minutes…I would apologize and tell her I love her…" Glenn said, "You love her?" Mark said, "I've loved her since I met her that day when her and Jamie walked up to get your autograph…but it scared the shit out of me…I was mad at myself for letting myself feel like that for someone so soon after Sara's death. I didn't think I could after she died…and I always felt like I was cheating on Sara, with the feelings and thoughts I had about Samantha running through my heart and mind."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Glenn said, "Mark, you have to tell Sami all this…If you tell her, she'd probably understand why you said what you said…when you said it." Mark said, "I tried already…it won't work…she won't even talk to me about my script…she sent me to one of the other writers…she doesn't write my scripts anymore either…remember she was the one handling them before….Man, I really fucked up…I never meant to hurt her…and the worst part is…I didn't even realize I said it until after she pointed it out to me…as she was leaving."

Glenn said, "Mark, don't stress…I'll see what I can do…I can't promise much…but I promise I'll talk to Sami…and see how she feels…" They sat there in silence for a while…

- -Back in my office- -

Jamie nearly went through the roof…She said, "HE WHAT?" I cried harder and said, "It was so rough and animalistic…but in a way it was really passionate…and I couldn't help but fall more in love with him and then we both did something I thought was so beautiful…we had an orgasm together…which you know is usually really hard to syncopate…And I called out Mark's name and he called out……Sara's." I cried harder. Jamie held me while I cried…she kept handing me tissues…

After I calmed down, Jamie jumped off the desk and started pacing in the room like a Male lion looking for food…she said, "I'll kill the son of a bitch." I said, "No, Jamie it's my problem not yours."

Jamie said, "I don't care…I'm still gonna kill him…Oh god…there isn't even another name I could possibly use other then Son of a bitch…Maybe asshole…but that's to nice…I swear I'm going to punch his lights out when I see him…How dare he treat you that way…he's got no right…absolutely none. I can't even believe he would do or say something like that…I don't know if I'm more pissed off…or more in shock…."

I said, "I was mortified…" Jamie stopped and said, "Maybe that's it…Mortified…not shocked…just mortified…" Jamie was trying to calm herself…she said, "Stay here…I'll be right back…I'm going to the ladies room and splash a little cold water on my face…"

I nodded in agreement and she left…I sat behind my desk and was trying to work on a script that was for next month.

Jamie lied.

Jamie marched down to Mark's dressing room…and swung the door open…the guys wouldn't have even known she was in the room…if the door hadn't cracked against the wall as loud as it did…They both jumped to their feet…and Jamie stalked towards Mark…and said, "You son of a bitch…how could you do that to Sami…She's in love with you…you…you…asshole."

Jamie started to take a swing at Mark and he backed off but fell over some stuff as she stalked after him around the dressing room…Glenn stood there, he was enjoying this view of Mark re-treating from a female…at Mark's expense of course…When Jamie finally landed a punch it was right in the nose…

At the same time I knew Jamie had really gone after Mark and I opened the door and he had just received the hardest fist in the nose in a long time…Mark's nose instantly poured blood out of it…And Glenn threw Jamie over his shoulder and carried across the hall to his dressing room…I went into the bathroom and grabbed two towels…and got one wet…I walked back in and Mark was still on the floor…but he'd moved around and had his back against the wall sitting up…with right leg stretched out in front of him and the left knee bent with his elbow resting on it…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

I walked over and knelt down on his right side, and he was trying to get his nose to stop bleeding, I pushed his hands away and cleaned the blood off him with the wet rag and said, "Hold that there."

I got up and left with the dry towel and came back with ice wrapped in it…I knelt down again and moved the wet towel and said, "Here…it stopped bleeding…It doesn't look broken…"

Mark said, "It hurts like hell…Damn she's got one hell of a right hook…she should think about becoming a boxer." I said, "Don't be such a baby…That was mild compared to what she's done before." We were quiet for a while…and I was just staring at the floor…

Mark touched my knee…and I looked up and he said, "I really fucked up didn't I?" By now I had tears sliding down my cheeks and I nodded…it was all I could do to keep from going over the edge…

Mark said, "I really want to talk to you about it…I know you might not feel like it right now…and you might not believe me…but I'm really sorry about what happened…I'm not sorry I made love to you…because I am in love with you…with as hard as it is to believe…especially after I said Sara's name…I know it was the lowest thing a guy could do…but I never meant to say it…I hadn't even realized I said it until you pointed it out to me."

I just kept looking at the floor…I was kind of shocked to hear Mark tell me he was in love with me…but I still couldn't say anything for fear of bawling in front of him…Mark said, "I have to say something and I want you to listen to everything I have to say…then you can either talk back or you can leave which ever…it's your choice." I nodded in agreement.

Mark said, "Sam, I love you…I'm in love with you…I've been in love with you since the very first day I saw you standing in line with Jamie for our autographs…I didn't notice you for any other reason…other then your laugh…you have this laugh that has the ability to make every one drop what they're doing and look for the person whose laughing and when they find you…they fall completely in love with you and your laugh…and that's exactly what happened to me…I looked up and there you were…with the smile plastered across your face and a laugh that would make the devil give up all his bad habits just to get to you…I wanted to make love to you that night…and I loved every minute of it…you was beautiful and you were glowing all over…it made me love you even more when you moaned out my name…I think when I said Sara's name I was actually just saying good-bye to her…"

I looked up into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth…Mark continued, "For the longest time I was mad at myself for letting myself fall in love with you so fast after Sara's death…I should have just told you how I felt from the beginning…but I couldn't…I don't know why…but I just couldn't…I didn't like feeling like I was cheating on Sara…Samantha…all I know is that since Sara's death, when I'm around you, you make me happy…I know you're not Sara…and I know you can't replace her and don't want to…because you're you…you're something special…you're the first woman I gave my heart too since she died…I know I hurt you…but I never meant to…I would never hurt you intentionally…How could I hurt someone I love so much…I'm so sorry Samantha…I love you."

We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

I wiped my tears away and Mark said, "That's all I had to say…thank you for listening…you can leave now if you want to."

I stood up and headed towards the open dressing room door…looking across the hallway I noticed Glenn's dressing room door was still closed and I could only imagine what was going on in the middle of those 4 walls…

Mark was looking down into his lap when he heard the door to his dressing room close…All of a sudden saw two feet…one on each side of his thighs…he looked up as I sat down straddled on his lap.

Mark said, "Sami…what are you…."

Before he could finish, I placed my index finger over his gorgeous red lips and silenced him…

I said, "You've got one shot Deadman…make it count."

I leaned over and kissed his lips softly…Mark was a little shocked but kissed me back…His tongue slowly slid into my mouth and caressed every inch of my mouth including my tongue.

His huge strong hands slid all over my body…giving me chills up and down my spine…Mark started kissing down my neck and sucked on my ear lobes making me crazy with desire…

He pulled my sweater off with my bra…and was slowly inching my skirt up…I pulled his shirt off…and could feel him pull me closer and my cold breast pressed against his warm chest…as our kissing got more intense…

Mark moved us around to where I was laying on the floor under him…good thing the floor was comfortable…

After Mark got my skirt pushed up where he wanted it…he slid my panties off…and stuffed them in his pocket and said, "I'll hold on to these for later."

I couldn't help but giggle a little…Mark leaned back on me…but not putting all of his weight on me…he didn't want to crush me…Mark started a sexual assault on my body…

A few hours later, we were both breathing hard trying to calm down as I said, "I love you Mark…" Mark said, "I love you too…Sami…I love you too."

After we calmed…Mark pulled out and rolled over onto his back…we laid there totally spent…Mark said, "So did my one shot count?" Mark pulled me over and I had my head on his chest and looked up into his green eyes and said, "You better fucking believe it."

As we were both trying to steady our breathing from the earth shattering triple whammy orgasm we had just had…Mark was running his had up and down the middle of my back…

Someone knocked on the door and then a voice said, "Mark, C'mon man…it's time to go practice before the match tonight."

It was Glenn…I could hear Jamie's mouth going….she still wanted to kill Mark…

Both of them not realizing…what we had just done.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

Mark looked at me and said, "Do you think I should tell them to come in?"

I smiled and said, "I don't think that would be a wise decision…unless you want your best friend to see you and your woman half naked." Mark said, "Oh so you're my woman now…" I stood up and said, "Fine…you decided what we are then…then let me know."

Mark jumped to his feet…Levis still undone…and his so called 'Mini Mark' was still hanging in the breeze…I crossed my arms over my bare chest and gave Mark a look and he saw the look and said, "What?" I couldn't help but laugh and said, "Babe…could you put your little soldier away…I can't take looking at it when you're supposed to be all big and bad…it's just funny looking."

Mark looked down and said, "I thought it was kind of sexy…I don't seem to remember hearing you complain a minute ago…" I said, "Nope…no complaints…And thinking about making you miss your match tonight to give your little soldier another work out…" Mark fixed himself and said, "I don't know…I'm getting kind of old…you might give me a heart attack after another one of those…"

I walked closer after I had put my bra and shirt back on and rubbed up against his body and said, "Believe me…you could handle it…you're not that old baby." Mark said, "The hell you say…I'm 35…that's old…" I said, "Whoopee…I'm 23." Mark said, "You're awful young…damn…I didn't realize how young you were." I said, "Get over it…" We finished fixing ourselves…and Mark opened the door and said, "C'mon in…I was just having a discussion with little girl there."

Jamie and Glenn walked in and Glenn said, "Okay…why does it smell like sex in here?" I started laughing hard…and Jamie said, "Damn…Sami…you little hussy…right here in the dressing room…okay…Glenn don't sit on any of the furniture…"

I felt the blush creep into my cheeks as I turned and buried my face in Mark's chest…He put his hand on my head and said, "Sorry…If I knew my best friend was going to ask that…we could have done it in the locker room." I said, "Why? I picked the place…not like I really gave you a choice where to do me babe."

Jamie said, "Oh god…I'm taking you guys made up…" I said, "Yea…you could say I gave him one shot…he just choose to do it the little soldier way." Mark said, "No…it wasn't a little soldier it was a gun…and it's called a stick up…"

As I was walking away and said, "Well…with as old as you keep claiming to be…are you sure it wasn't more of a hold up then a stick up?"…Glenn and Jamie were rolling with laughter and Mark said, "Ouch."

Mark reached over and smacked my ass and I just remember he still had my panties in his pocket…I turned around and smiled and walked over and pulled him down a little and whispered in his ear…Mark laughed from the back of his throat a little and turned around and handed them to me…I retreated into the bathroom and pulled my panties on…Re-adjusted my skirt and came back out…

Mark said, "Okay?"

I smiled and said, "Yea…Much better." Mark leaned down and kissed my lips a few times…And Glenn said, "Okay…let's get to the ring…"

All four of us walked out to the ring…and ever time Glenn would look towards Jamie's direction, she would start blushing furiously…I looked between the two of them and said, "Okay…what's going on with you two…you're hiding something…what is it?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

Jamie gave me a coy look and said, "Nothing."

I pinched her arm…she let out a squeal and said, "Ouch…what was that for?"

I said, "For lying to me…what is it…don't make me ask Glenn in front of all these people."

Jamie looked horrified and said, "You wouldn't dare?" I said, "Are you challenging me?"

I stood up and she grabbed my hand and pulled me back down and said, "Okay…okay…you win."

I smiled and said, "Thank you…I love winning."

Jamie said, "Can we walk for a little while…this is so embarrassing…if anyone else hear's this…other then you…and of course Glenn knowing…I'll just die…I swear…" I laughed a little and said, "Okay, let's go…" We walked up the steps to the second tear of seats in the arena and made our selves comfortable sitting on the steps in the isle…I said, "Okay James…spill it." Jamie started blushing and hadn't even started the story.

Jamie said, "I can't believe I'm about to tell you this…it's so humiliating…if you tell anyone I'll kill you…I swear to God and everything that is Holy." I smiled and said, "Okay…I promise…what's going on?"

Jamie said, "Okay…here goes nothing…" Jamie took a couple of deep breaths and said, "Here's the deal…me and Glenn were both horny as hell last night and we decided some sort of foreplay before we got into sex would be good for us…that way after we cam the first time…when we got to sex, we would both last a little bit longer…So Glenn said he was dying to 69 with me…I had no objection…so Glenn threw me on top of him and we both went to town…now you know I don't normally have gas or at least not when I'm in the middle of anything intimate…god me and Glenn don't even fart in front of each other yet…"

I looked at Jamie and said, "Oh no..." Jamie nodded and said, "Yea…oh no is right…I decided I really had to fart…but I didn't think it would be that bad…so I squeezed my butt cheeks together and let it slowly creep out…I was relieved to hear it was soundless…which you know what that means…"

We looked at each other and said at the same time, "Silent but deadly."

I said, "What did Glenn say?" Jamie said, "At first nothing…but then the smell started radiating in the room…and I thought I was going to pass out…Glenn moved me off of him and got up…my face was the same shade of red as his costume…Glenn said, 'Man, what the hell was that?' I was…how did you put it earlier? Mortified…? I was a mix between mortified and horrified."

I was really trying not to laugh and said, "What happened?"

She said, "Well…I explained myself to him and we laughed a little after I got the blushing embarrassment out of the way…he started getting dressed…and I said, 'I thought you wanted to 69…' he said, 'Man, did you smell that…I'm not sticking around for 68 more of those.' I was still mortified…he went down to the bar and got drunk…and I sat in the bath tub for a while…and actually fell asleep in the tub…this morning…he acted as if nothing happened…I honestly don't know what to say or do around him now…I imagine this leaves me wide open for him to start farting around me now…God knows he deserves a little retribution after last night."

By the end of the story I was laying down on the step laughing so hard…my laugh was echoing though the arena…

The guys in the arena with Glenn and Mark could hear me…Glenn said, "Who is that laughing that hard…" Mark said, "Its Samantha…I know that laugh anywhere…it's the sweetest sound anyone could hear."

Glenn immediately knew whatSami was laughing about and just decided to keep his thoughts and comments to himself…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Thanx for ALL the wonderful reviews people! I appreciate every single one!  
Maxine**

**Roxxy1984 – True Taker does need to wake up and move on…BUT it's not always easy to just move on.**

**Pianogal – It probably does suck to make love with someone and have them call out someone's name that ISNT yours…I would've had to punch his ass!**

**Demon Spawn – I feel ya on the tragedy part…I lost both of my parents when I was 17 to a drunk driver…I know depression set in on me for a good 3 years, before I could even think about do anything with my life. No one ever wants to replace the people they miss the most in their lives…sometimes it just…happens.**

**NSB – Aight…Don't die on me! Update in progress always! So there's more…ENJOY!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

As we walked back down to the ring area…Jamie said, "You're such a bitch…I can't believe you thought it was that funny…" I said, "Hey…it's only funny cause it didn't happen to me." Jamie laughed a little and said, "God…only you would laugh at something that I told you…that hard…I haven't heard you laugh like that in a long time…" I said, "It felt good to laugh…I think I lost about 20 pounds…but it was worth it…if you ever feel like telling me that story again…warn me first…I need to pee now…let Mark know I'm going to the ladies room…" Jamie said, "Yea...sure."

I walked away to the ladies room…as Mark took a break…he said, "Where did Sami go?" Jamie said, "She's in the bathroom…apparently I sent her laughing so hard she nearly wet herself." Mark laughed a little and went looking for me…As I walked out of the bathroom…Mark jumped behind me…grabbing my waist…and said, "HEY YOU!" I nearly jumped through to Africa…and turned around and smacked Mark's arm and said, "Mark…you scared the shit out of…" Mark said, "Yea…well…I heard Jamie made you laugh until you peed…so I figured if she can do that…I can scare the shit out of you."

I faked a laugh and rolled my eyes at him…Mark pulled me to his body tight and said, "I've had just about enough of your sass…young lady…" I said, "Yea…I can tell…are you trying to stick me up again?" Mark looked down and said, "Well…he has a mind of his own…what ever you did to him earlier…he must of enjoyed it…and must be ready for round 2…" I said, "Hmm…must be a mutual feeling…because I know I'm ready for round 2…" Mark said, "I bet you are…but it will definitely have to wait until after my match tonight…" I said, "Yea…I don't want your thigh muscles turning to jello on you later during your match…you'd lose in a heart beat."

Mark said, "True…plus…once we get to the hotel…I'm not letting you leave my bed for nothing…and I do mean nothing…so rest up and be fully prepared for tonight…cause were going for more then one round." I said, "If you can handle it Deadman…I know I can…" Mark said, "I ain't that dead." I said, "I know I can feel it…unless that's Riga mortise setting in…" Mark said, "Oh I highly doubt that Darlin'." Mark leaned down and kissed my lips softly…and slowly slid his hands down my body and picked me up…I moved my skirt around a little and wrapped my legs around his waist…

I said, "Excuse me Mr. Callaway…but I could of sworn we both just agreed not to be doing this until after your match tonight.." Mark smiled and said, "I lied…I'm not about to waist a perfectly good hard on when you are right here…and I can use it on you…" Mark made a small turn around and took us back into the ladies room…and he locked the door behind us…good thing no one was there…Mark set me on my feet and turned me around to face the sink…He took my hands and placed them on the sink and as he kissed my neck he said, "Don't move." I said, "I wouldn't dream of it…"

Mark moved around and pulled my skirt up over my hips…as I was bent over with me butt in the air…while he was looking…I shook my ass for him…he said, "Do that again and we're both going to be in trouble." You know I couldn't resist it…I shook my ass again…and Mark said, "Okay…time for trouble baby…"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

Mark pulled my panties off and stuffed them in his pocket yet again…I said, "You just love my panties in your pocket don't you?" Mark said, "It's only because I can smell you…"

Mark moved up behind me…and spread my legs apart with his knee…I was pretty calm and then I heard it ladies…that sound that just makes you want to go completely insane…

Mark unbuttoned his pants and down that zipper came…

My senses were totally off…Mark placed me on my feet against him and I rested against the wall…and almost fell over…Mark grabbed my hips and steadied me so I wouldn't fall…After we both calmed down and fixed ourselves…Mark helped me put my panties back on and I just laughed at him…

When we went back down to the ring…

I sat next to Jamie and she said, "Okay…why do you have that freshly fucked look…"

I smacked Jamie's arm and said, "Jamie Rea…Don't be so foul when you ask me a question like that."

Jamie laughed hard and said, "I know why you have that look on your face…it's because you guys just had sex didn't you?"

I smiled and laughed she knew it was true…Me laughing was an immediate admission of guilt. Jamie said, "You little hussy…but I guess its okay since you guys are officially a couple…" I said, "I wouldn't say that…Mark hasn't decided it yet…"

Jamie looked at my with her left eye brown cocked up and said, "Excuse me…why is Mark decided this? Should you guys just automatically be wanting to do this?"

I said, "Well, you know my answer…I'm just waiting to see if Mark can commit to me…I know he loves me there's no doubt it about…but…there's still Sara…I don't think he'll ever fully love me as much as he loves her…and I know he still loves her…which is understandable…I just don't think there is a full commitment there to be had…Sara will always have his heart."

Jamie said, "So why wait…Is this some sort of form of personal torture you like to put yourself through…if he can't commit right now…then you know he'll never be able to give you his heart…and you know it."

I said, "I'm hopeful…"

Jamie said, "Hopeful…and stupid…"

I said, "Jamie don't…I'm handling this…Don't start."

Jamie said, "Okay…but if you want my offer to punch his lights out earlier…still stands…"

I giggled and said, "Okay deal."

We shook hands and laughed.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 

Well after 2 months of waiting for Mark to make up his mind…he noticed I was having a bigger attitude then normal…and he wanted to get to the bottom of it…so one night while we were in the dressing room talking to Glenn and Jamie who had recently gotten engaged…I was really happy for them…We were waiting for Monday Night Raw to start…

Mark came over and said, "Can we talk privately for a few minutes?" I looked at Jamie and we were both thinking Mark was ready for a commitment…Boy was we ever both wrong. We couldn't have been more wrong about it…

I followed Mark into the locker room while he was getting ready for his match…and I braided his hair…Mark finally spoke and said, "What's going on with you lately?" I said, "What do you mean?" He said, "You know exactly what I mean…lately you've had this big attitude towards me…why? I'm getting tired of it…I'm old enough to know better then to get involved with someone as young as you…but against my better judgment I fell in love with you."

I stood there with my hands on my hips and said, "You sure have a funny way of showing it…" Mark said, "Oh I see what this is…" I said, "Oh really wise one…what is it?" Mark said, "Don't start getting an attitude little girl…I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this attitude of yours…you're mad because I won't call you my girlfriend yet. I told you I'd let you know when I was ready for a relationship…"

I said, "No Mark…you know what I'm really tired of?" Mark said, "No…but I'm sure you're going to let me know."

I glared at him and said, "I'm tired of being your fuck buddy…we walk around holding hands…we have these great conversations like…oh I don't know…like adults…you hold me…and kiss me and tell me you love me…we sleep in the same bed at night…we have sex like a normal couple would…but the only thing people see me as…is your fuck buddy…every single person on this tour knows I'm not your girlfriend…well it also doesn't help that if someone calls me you're girlfriend when they are talking to you…you over correct them…with the ever popular deep seated Undertaker voice of 'she's not my girlfriend'…Believe me when I say I know this isn't a relationship…"

I exhaled hard and continued, "You know what I want out of life…I just want a man who is going to love me…and who I can love back…and who will eventually love me enough to want to marry me and have tons of babies with…About a month ago I started wandering what it would be like to be Sara…married to this great man who loves her to pieces in life and in death…but then I thought about it…I don't want to be her…cause I'm not her…I could stand here and tell you I love you all day…but it wouldn't make a difference at the end of the night…Cause in the morning…I'd wake up in your arms after we made love all night…I'd still be in love with you…but Sara would still have your heart."

Mark said, "Why do you always bring her up? You keep saying you don't want to be her…but I think deep down you really do want to be her…Don't you Samantha…Just admit it…you do want to be Sara…because I love her and had a marriage with her…and I'll never stop loving her…you're right you never could be her…At least Sara didn't try and force me into a relationship…You will never give up until I give in to you…well you can forget it cause I'll never be ready for a relationship with any one other then her…feel like dying your hair blonde now?"

A couple of tears rolled down my cheeks and I said, "What's so wrong with wanting to be Sara? The only reason I would ever want to be her is because she had you…not Undertaker, or the American Bad Ass…or the Phoneme…but you Mark Callaway…If I let you…you would sit here and shit all over my feelings and heart cause you could care less about anyone other then yourself and your precious Sara…Mark Sara's not here any more…she's dead…she's never coming back…But you are still alive…I wish you'd act like it…you're sitting here dumping on someone who is wanting to love you until the day you die…but you don't care…I'm not going to stand here and let you treat me like this…I may love you…but obviously it isn't enough…" I whipped the tears away and started to walk away…

Mark grabbed my arm and drug me over to stand in front of the mirror with my back to his chest he looked at me in the mirror and his mouth was close to me ear and he said, "You want a husband…I'm not it…you want babies….You're not getting them from me…look at us…do we look like were the perfect couple…I'd never be able to have a serious relationship with you…you're too God Damn young…and I'm too fucking old…Go find some other guy your own age to force into marriage…cause I'm not him…"

I looked in the mirror and saw the same look in his eyes that was in my mothers eyes just before she slammed my head into the mirror…I had a huge flash back and freaked out…and slammed my fist into the mirror shattering it…I pulled away from Mark and it kind of shocked him…he looked down and my hand was bleeding…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 

I couldn't keep the tears from falling down my cheeks…and I just started backing away from Mark…He started to come towards me…and I put my hand up and said, "Stay away from me…Just leave me alone…I don't need you…I never will." Mark said, "You're bleeding Samantha…let me help you…" I said, "Stop calling me Samantha…I don't need your help Mark…I don't need anything from you…I hate you." I turned and walked out of the locker room…and grabbed my jacket…

Jamie said, "What was that I heard break in there?" I said, "My heart. Jamie I gotta go…" Jamie jumped up and came over and said, "No wait…what's going on…you can't leave…" I said, "I have too…I don't want to be here right now…I don't feel good…" Jamie said, "What about Vince?" I said, "I'll call him and let him know…" Jamie grabbed my hand and felt the blood…she looked down and said, "Oh my god…Sami…you're bleeding…"

Glenn heard that and came over and said, "What happened?" I said, "I had the fight of my life…I couldn't even tell you if I won or not…" Glenn said, "Let us take you to see the company doctor he's down the hall…" I backed away and said, "No…I'm fine…Jamie…I promise I'll call you in the morning…" I hugged her and kissed her cheek and I took off down the hall…running as fast as I could to get out of the arena…I didn't even want to breathe the same air as Mark…

Thank god for small favors…when I ran out the back doors of the arena…there was a taxi waiting…I got in and the driver took me back to the hotel…when I got there…I went about a million miles a minute, packing up all my stuff and getting it sent down stairs to the taxi…

I called and told Vince I was going to have to quit…when he asked me why…I told him it was a personal and professional decision…he just agreed…and said he'd keep my position open and if I ever wanted to come back I could…I thanked him and then left Mark a note and e-mailed Jamie…I knew she wouldn't check it until Mark had confirmed I left permanently…

I looked at the room one more time and then grabbed my backpack as I walked out and closed the door behind me…the limo took me to the airport…I had called ahead and reserved a seat on the next plane to New York…I was going home…I got situated on the plane and turned off my cell phone…I wanted nothing more then a peacefully silent trip back to New York to just keep my sanity intact with my thoughts.

Mark didn't talk to anyone and was a complete bear for the rest of the night…Jamie and Glenn just let Mark go on about his business and didn't ask him about anything, figuring he'd talk when he wanted too… Mark got back to the hotel that night after the taping and when he walked in he found the letter I left him on the night stand he sat down on the bed and slowly read it…It said:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark,

I knew this would happen some day…you'll never look at me as anything other then a little girl…you know something…our age difference was never a problem…and I know it was never your problem…my problem was that I fell in love with you too fast, when I should of just walked away when I knew about you and Sara…but I couldn't…I wanted you to be in my life…but I didn't want it bad enough and I finally figured out I could have you the rest of my life…but it wouldn't matter because I wouldn't have all of you…I'd only have pieces…and I don't want pieces of someone I love…I want it all…including your heart…which would be virtually impossible to get from you, because you gave it away when you met Sara…and she kept it with her when she died…too bad you can't get it back from her…because you could really make someone happy…and someone could make you happy as well…if you'd only give them half a chance…I wish you would of given me a half a chance…

Sami

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark folded up the letter and stuck it in his wallet…The next morning when Jamie asked where I was…Mark just told her I left…and he didn't know if I was coming back…hell he didn't even know where I had gone…

Jamie got my e-mail and knew where I was…but decided to give me my space…she knew I would need it…

When I got home…I went and dropped off my bags and then went to the ER and had my hand checks…it didn't need stitches but they did bandage it up…I went home and sat on the balcony watching the dark thundering clouds roll in…I put the canopy down and stayed on the balcony as the rain poured down around me…I loved the rain…but it would always remind me of Mark…I missed him…I know it had only been a few hours since I left…but if I was going to get over him…I knew it would have to be like this for a while…I started writing some things down on a big yellow tablet…listening to my radio and the rain…

The DJ came over the radio and said, "This song is for everyone who loved someone and gave them up because it was the right thing to do." I looked at the radio and thought…'Yea…but how do they know it was the right thing?'.

The End…Eh…Maybe!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Nala23 – Hey what story wouldn't be complete without at least SOME comedy!**_

_**Bkerbunny – Shoot I can take criticism…This was one of my VERY first Mark stories…so I really was a little apprehensive about the dialogue. I didn't know much about Mark when I wrote this…but I'm glad you're enjoying it.**_

_**NSB – Of course Make up sex is the best…Just ask my man. LMAO! More to come.**_

_**Pianogal – Hell I don't know ANYONE who wouldn't be mortified! Farting on your man when you're trying to get some…So not attractive. Of course you know…I wouldn't have put that in the story if I didn't know someone that had happened too…lmao…My best friend! And she was mortified as well as she told me the story…I couldn't help but laugh my ass off!**_

_**Demon Spawn – Thanx so much for your constant support and wonderfully excellent reviews…I hope you have been enjoying the story!**_


End file.
